


Don't leave me this way

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PUEDO DEMOSTRARTE QUE LO GAY TE PERSIGUE, JENSEN… LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO LO VES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me this way

 

 **Título:** [Don’t leave me this way](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifAtvI48R_0)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandon:** RPS. SPN

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha (con varias menciones a Jared)

 **Rating:** NC-13 (por el vocabulario y la intención más que nada)

 **Número de palabras:** 2.751

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki

 **Advertencias:** Esto es una ida de olla impresionante. Lo he hecho en dos horas y es un AU como el Pada de grande ^^

 

 

 

**PUEDO DEMOSTRARTE QUE LO GAY TE PERSIGUE, JENSEN… LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO LO VES**

 

 

                Jensen aún se preguntaba quién era ese tipo tan raro que hacía de ángel tocapelotas del Señor. Porque vale, ya habían rodado varios capítulos con él y lo único que había hecho Castiel era tocar los cojones. Al igual que Collins, que lo miraba de forma “singular”. Encima las fans habían empezado a decir cosas raras sobre ellos dos, sobre Dean y Castiel. ¡Por favor! ¿Estaban ciegas? ¡Qué química ni ocho cuartos! Dean y Castiel juntos era igual de absurdo que un bollito con peineta.

                Mira, el Dean/Sam lo entendía; eran hermanos, estaban follables, Sam es super listo y sensible, Dean básicamente es emo y mujer… incluso entendían que lo liaran con Jared. ¡Pero con ese pavo, no! No entendía qué diablos le veía la gente.

 

                Jensen descubrió qué le veían a Misha Collins ese mismo día, en el office del set. Los del catering acababan de llegar y ellos dos fueron los primeros en llegar.  Se saludaron con un escueto “hey, ¿qué tal?” y cada uno se centró en su plato dispuestos a ignorarse, o por lo menos ese era el plan de Jensen, hasta que se dio cuenta que Misha y él se acercaban a la misma comida. Genial, otro que comía verduras y alpiste.

                Cuando terminaron de llenarse el plato con distintos tipos de verduras, se sentaron a la mesa. No lo hicieron el uno al lado del otro, pero sí lo suficientemente lejos como para ignorarse, y a la vez lo suficientemente cerca para que no fuera demasiado evidente que pretendían pasar el uno del otro.

                Llevaban media comida en silencio cuando de pronto Collins rompió la paz.

                - No entiendo porqué rehúyes todo lo gay.

                Jensen se atragantó con una hoja de lechuga y si hubiera tenido fuerzas se abría levantado y le habría dado a Misha con el tacón de la bota en todos los morros.

                Cuando dejó de toser, lo miró. Lo miró como se mira a un engendro del diablo, o a un experimento de laboratorio. Incluso le puso la inconfundible cara que se le quedaba a uno después de ver un capítulo de One Tree Hill… WTF?!

                -¿Cómo? –Jensen levantó la ceja y lo miró-. ¿Puedes repetir, por favor?

                Misha suspiró teatralmente y volvió a repetir la pregunta.

                -Que porqué huyes de todo lo gay.

                - ¡Yo no huyo de todo lo gay! ¿De dónde diablos te sacas eso?

                - No sé –Misha se encogió de hombros-. No quieres que te hagan preguntas sobre el J2, ni sobre el Wincest, ni nada por el estilo. Es como si huyeras constantemente.

                - ¡Eh, espera un momento! –Jensen echó el plato hacia atrás y agitó la mano-. Si me estás llamando homófobo…

                - No te lo estoy llamando –lo tranquilizó-, sólo que no aceptas ninguna broma de ese estilo y es curioso porque luego te pasas las nueve horas de rodaje metiéndole mano al Padalecki.

                Jensen tuvo que cerrar la boca porque eso era cierto. Encima Jared le metía mano a él. ¡¡Pero ellos eran amigos, eso no contaba!!

                Misha pareció leerle la mente.

                - Sé que sois amigos y sé que piensas que eso no cuenta, por eso simplemente te lo comentaba.

                - Tío, si le doy bola a las fans, me tacharán de gay. Y no lo soy. Si lo fuera lo diría.

                - Ya, claro.

                - Ya, claro, ¿qué?

                - Que tú no te has parado en la vida a pensar si eres hetero, bi, Homo o pansexual.

                Jensen frunció el ceño.

                - Si eso de pansexual tiene que ver con osos panda… olvídalo.

                Misha sonrió encantadoramente enseñando toda la dentadura, perfecta y blanca.

                - ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que quizás sí que eres un poco bisexual y que el mundo te da señales, pero tú no las coges.

                - ¡Eso no son más que chorradas! – Jensen volvió a acercar su plato para seguir comiendo, pero ya se le había pasado el apetito.

                - Vale, como quieras –Misha guardó silencio cuando varios actores secundarios y algunos extras entraron en la sala para comer. Él los saludó amablemente con una sonrisa, se levantó, dejó su plato vacío sobre la bandeja de cosas para lavar y se acercó a Jensen sobre su hombro-. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en una sola tarde tendrás como mínimo diez señales de que lo gay te persigue.

                - Bleh –Jensen hizo como si se le escapara aire de la boca, pero con ese simple bleh quería decir: “Querido Misha Collins; usted no tiene ni idea de mi vida ni de lo que me gusta o no. Si le gusta a usted lo gay, ponga el culo en pompa y grite banzai, pero a mí déjeme tranquilo y no me meta ideas absurdas en la cabeza. Gracias”.

                Misha sonrió, no dijo nada más y salió de allí dejando a Jensen comiéndose el coco.

 

 

                Jensen no tenía que rodar esa tarde por raro que pareciera, así que aprovechó para hacer varios recados que tenía pendiente. Cogió el coche y bajó al pueblo.

                Lo primero que iba a hacer era echar una carta que le había prometido a su hermana que echaría semanas atrás con varios libros sobre Canadá dentro. La muy vaga podía comprarlos en internet, pero… ¿para qué estaban los hermanos mayores sino para pedirles cosas que uno mismo podía hacer?. Aparcó, cogió el sobre y caminó hacia la puerta de correos. Cuando asió el pomo para empujar y entrar, Jensen se resbaló y tuvo que agarrarse para no caer de culo. Desde el otro lado del establecimiento un hombre empezó a hablar.

                - ¡Dios santo muchacho! ¿Estás bien? –el hombre, más viejo que el mundo, lo miraba asomado desde el otro lado del establecimiento-. Se me ha derramado en el suelo algo de aceite de la ensalada que he traído para almorzar y no me ha dado tiempo de recogerlo. ¿Te has hecho daño?

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Con la mano aún se sostenía fuertemente al pomo y con la otra casi había tocado el suelo. Joder, matarse resbalando sobre aceite no era una muerte muy digna.

                - No se preocupe, estoy bien –mintió.

                El hombre sonrió feliz.

                Jensen llegó hasta el viejo y puso todas las cosas encima del mostrador.

                -¡Menudo paquete!

                Jensen levantó una ceja y lo miró. Entonces las palabras de Misha comenzaron a darle vueltas por la cabeza como si de buitres se tratara ante un trozo de carne putrefacta.

                - ¿Disculpe?

                - Te va a costar un buen pico porque pesa bastante –el hombre seguía a lo suyo pesando el paquete con los libros.

                - No me importa –el corazón de Ackles iba a mil. ¡Dios! Entonces se dio cuenta… el aceite… el paquete… ¡Dos en el mismo sitio! ¡No podía ser que Misha tuviera razón!

                - ¿Se encuentra bien?

                Jensen reaccionó cuando el hombre le pasó una mano por la cara.

                - Sí –le pagó a toda prisa y salió de allí corriendo si esperar la vuelta y saltando sobre el charco de aceite.

                Salió atropelladamente y cogió hacia su izquierda para recoger un abrigo que tenía en la tintorería y que en el set no le habían podido arreglar.  Cuando ya llevaba medio camino andado, una voz como surgida de la nada sonó sobre su cabeza.

                - ¡Eh, rubio! ¿Me la coges?

                Jensen se detuvo por un segundo  y miró a todas partes. No había nadie, por lo cual eso de rubio iba a él, pero ¿quién le había hablado?

                -¡Hey, a ti! ¡Aquí arriba!

                Jensen levantó la cabeza con miedo, pensando que ya hasta Dios le hacía proposiciones deshonestas. Cuando se fijó, había un tío en una ventana arreglando una grieta de la fachada.

                - ¿Me la coges? –repitió.

                A Jensen le cambió el color de la cara. Ese tipo qué diablos se creía. Y aún peor… ¿Acaso tenía él pinta de ir cogiendo cosas por ahí a los obreros de la construcción? ¿Quién se había creído que era? ¿Un Village People?

                - ¡Tío! ¡Tírame la espátula!

                Jensen reaccionó y vio que el hombre señalaba a algo que había detrás de él. Se volvió y comprobó que, efectivamente, había una espátula en el suelo. La cogió y con precisión la lanzó. El hombre la cogió al vuelo.

                - ¡Gracias!

                Jensen sonrió, alegrándose de que hubiera sido un malentendido. Cuando bajó la cabeza, una mujer salía de un puesto de verduras que había justo debajo del edificio. Tendiendo la mano, miró a Jensen.

                - ¿Quieres pepinos? Están de oferta.

                Jensen se giró y se fue. Ofendido. Muy ofendido. ¿Tenía él pinta de comer pepino? Si Jared hubiera estado ahí le habría dicho que comerlos no, pero lamerlos, posiblemente.

                ¿Estaban el mundo y Misha Collins confabulados para hacerle creer que todo lo gay lo perseguía o qué? Siguió andando cabreado hasta la tintorería. Entró con cuidado no fuera que hubiera también algo resbaladizo en el suelo. Ésta vez tuvo suerte y llegó hasta el mostrador sin problemas.

                - Hola, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –una chica jovencita, muy alegre ella, lo saludó muy amablemente.

                - Hola, buenas tardes. Vengo a recoger un abrigo que traje la semana pasada –Jensen le alcanzó el comprobante y la chica fue a buscar la prenda.

                A los pocos minutos volvió con su carísimo abrigo en los brazos.

                - Lo siento mucho señor Ackles, pero su abrigo aún no está listo. Mire –ella puso la prenda sobre el mostrador y le enseñó una de las mangas-, aún hay restos de mermelada de mora en un lado. Creemos que cepillándolo fuertemente saldrá.

                Jensen asentía sin comprender nada. Lo único que tenía claro es que mataría a Jared por haberle manchado su preciado abrigo.

                La chica mientras tanto seguía hablando.

                - De todas formas no puede llevarse el abrigo aún porque no está seco, ¿ve? Sigue chorreando un poco. Hay personas que no les molesta la humedad y lo mismo a usted no le importa ir goteando por ahí.

                Jensen cerró los ojos porque se estaba mareando. Primero resbalarse con aceite, luego el comentario del paquete, después que si se la cogía a un obrero y si quería un pepino, y ahora que si le chorreaba y no le importaba ir húmedo por la vida. ¡Mierda de existencia!

                - ¡Misha, te odio! –murmuró sin darse cuenta.

                - Perdone, ¿cómo dice?

                - No, nada. ¿Y cuándo cree que estará listo?

                - Pues en un par de días. Todo depende de si se queda tiesa o no –la chica se quedó mirando la tela de la prenda y Jensen volvió a cerrar los ojos-. Las mangas son muy caprichosas.

                - ¡Qué hijas de puta! –sonrió-. No se preocupe. Volveré en otro momento.

 

 

                Una vez en el coche, arrancó y vio que le quedaba poca gasolina, por lo que antes de volver al set paró en la gasolinera. Se bajó y dio la vuelta para servirse él mismo cuando un operario de la gasolinera  llegó hasta él para servirle y se iba colocando unos guantes de seguridad. Jensen se volvió y lo vio justo en el momento en que el tío tiraba del guante blanco de goma haciendo un sonoro “plorf” mientras estiraba los deditos.

                Jensen se dio la vuelta, se montó en el coche y se fue dejando al hombre confundido.

                Mientras esperaba en un semáforo a que se pusiera en verde, se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Estaba empezando a creer que Misha era el Dios del universo y todo giraba en torno a lo que él decía. Intentando olvidarse de todo por un rato, apretó el botón de la radio y ésta se encendió.

                - _…”Y mi respuesta a tu email, amiga Jenny, es si; Es normal que tu chico sienta tantos deseos de lamer su propio pene, pero no te preocupes que sólo uno de cuatrocientos hombre puede llegar a hacerlo…”_

                Jensen bizqueó y lo vio todo turbio durante un momento. El coche de atrás le pitó para que se pusiera en marcha. Agobiado aceleró y se le caló el coche por lo que los coches volvieron a pitar para que se pusiera en movimiento.

                Acordándose de la familia de más de uno, Jensen arrancó y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras iba por la carretera no podía quitarse de la mente el capítulo de Nip Tuck en el que Misha salía haciendo contorsionismo y haciendo como que llegaba a chupársela. ¡¡¡Pero es que llegaba realmente!!! Misha se lo había asegurado y ahora no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, joder.

                Lo peor de todo no fue que su cabeza comenzó a ver a Misha en bucle como si fuera un gif, sino que la zona del pantalón sospechosamente comenzó a quedársele algo más ajustada. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Jensen se rascó detrás de la oreja, ¿y si Misha iba a tener razón? ¿Y si ahora resultaba que lo gay lo perseguía porque algo de eso había y no se había dado cuenta antes?

                Queriendo olvidar a Misha, su flexibilidad y lo empalmado que estaba, Jensen cambió de emisora antes de que le dieran  ganas de prenderle fuego a la radio con él dentro, por supuesto.

                “Don’t leave me this way” de The Communards invadió el coche y la voz tan característica y marica de ese tío le hizo pensar que la vida más clara no podía haber sido con él ni proponiéndoselo.

 

 

 

                Un buen rato más tarde, cuando llegó al set, aparcó en su plaza y bajó como un rayo del vehículo. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Misha. Lo encontró donde mismo lo había visto la última vez; junto a las mesas del catering.

                Jensen lo miró desde la puerta. Misha levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada. Por la cara que traía, sabía de sobra que algo había pasado.

                - Y dime, Jensen… ¿Con cuántas señales te has tropezado hoy?

                Jensen entrecerró los ojos y lo siguiente que dijo, lo hizo muy bajito.

                - Primero me resbalo con aceite en correos. Luego el tío me dice no-sé-qué de un paquete enorme. Salgo a la calle y un obrero que parecía sacado de la Ostra Azul me grita a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle que si se la cojo mientras una mujer me ofrece un pepino, que están de oferta –Jensen hizo una breve pausa para lamerse los labios y seguir hablando-. En la tintorería la chica me pregunta si no me importa llevarla húmeda y goteando y algo más de tenerla tiesa que no entendí. ¡Ah! Y para terminar, el pavo de la gasolinera se puso unos guantes blancos delante de mí para echar gasolina. ¿Quién coño usa guantes para eso? Y ya no voy a contarte lo que he oído por la radio…

                Misha había empezado a reírse. Tuvo que dejar de comer moras para carcajear a gusto, porque no era para menos. No sabía cómo Jensen había llegado a adulto sin que le pasara eso antes.

                Estaba en medio de otra carcajada cuando Ackles se le acercó, lo cogió por la sudadera y lo arrimó hacia él para plantarle un beso en los labios.

                El beso no fue nada del otro mundo y apenas separaron los labios. Era tan sólo una promesa de algo más. Algo que podía llegar a pasar entre ellos.

                Jensen dio un paso hacia atrás intentando explicarse.

                - ¡Esto no es porque sea gay! Es porque… -saboreó sus propios labios y aún le perduraba el gusto a las moras que Misha estaba comiendo- …porque me gustan las moras. Punto.

                Misha comenzó a reírse de nuevo y cuando vio que Jensen se daba la vuelta y se iba, él se fue detrás.

                - Venga Jensen, ¡no me dejes así!

                Jensen se dio la vuelta recordando la canción. Se acercó de nuevo hasta él y lo miró. ¿Y si se estaba perdiendo algo interesante por su estúpida manía de querer aparentar ser un estirado?

                - No –murmuró-, no voy a dejarte de ninguna manera.

                Y Misha ya no tuvo ninguna otra oportunidad de hablar durante un rato muy largo.

 

FIN


End file.
